Unexpected Dinner Guests
by Caz251
Summary: An Addams family dinner party gets out of hand, with family news, celebrations and unexpected guests. Set in my Creepy, Kooky, Spooky...Torchwood verse - Evil Author Day 2019 Offering :)


**AN: ****My first year participating in Evil Author Day, I normally don't bother, but I am hoping that by posting at least some partials of what I have been working on, or attempting to, that I may be motivated more to actually do something with them.**

**Unfortunately, I have no set in stone dates for working on any of these pieces so updates may be a while off.**

**Hopefully you will enjoy a few snippets of what I have coming up in the future though.**

**As always I don't own anything but the convoluted plots running around my brain, I'm just playing in other people's sandpit :)**

"It will never work." Jack declared, staring across the table at Andy, "She isn't going to leave you alone. You know how single-minded she can be when she wants to know something, it's what makes her such a great detective."

Andy glared at him, "Of course it will work, she won't dig too much into it. She wouldn't abuse her position like that."

"Unless she felt that you were acting completely out of character and thought that you were being coerced and were therefore in danger." Ianto piped up, knowing exactly how the woman thought, he was after all her primary contact with Torchwood. "If she believes you aren't fully responsible for your decision to leave the police force she will look into it."

Andy sighed, knowing that they were right, but not having wanted to admit it. He hadn't had any visions of Kathy finding out his situation or looking into his departure from the police, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't happen. "So what do I do? I can't not leave the police, it will be too dangerous for me to stay soon."

Jack and Ianto shared a look before Jack nodded and Ianto spoke, "Tell her that you are working for us. We'll field any questions, I may be able to get her to let it go completely. You'll probably have to keep up some contact with her, just to reassure her that you are still alive. After all, it's not like we'll be taking you out in the field with us so she won't see you are fine like she could when we first took Gwen."

"Won't she be suspicious as to why I'm not in the field, I have more experience than Gwen did when you hired her?" Andy asked, thinking the idea over, it was probably the only excuse that he could give Detective Swanson and her not look into it too much. He couldn't exactly come out and say that he was leaving because Cardiff police didn't offer maternity leave to men.

"Assignment elsewhere. Training in Scotland with Archienius. We'll think of something." Ianto replied.

"Welcome to Torchwood, Andy. Officially anyway." Jack chuckled, now knowing exactly how deep in Torchwood his lover's family had always been. "We'll need to celebrate when you can drink again, Torchwood pub crawls are always fun. Just remind us not to let Owen try his hand at karaoke. We are always too drunk to remember and by time we do it's too late."

"Oi, are you lot done ignoring the rest of us, it must be mighty important whatever it is you have to talk about, but this is meant to be a family dinner." A voice called from further down the table.

"Sorry Rhiannon." Andy called, "We were just sorting out what could become a problem in the future if it wasn't dealt with."

The look on those sat at the tables faces told him that he would have to explain what he meant. He took hold of both David and Kevin's hands under the table. "We were discussing Kathy Swanson and the impact she could have if she found out why I was leaving the police force. I will be transferring to Torchwood as soon as possible and retreating from public for a while. We will be starting a family in the near future."

There was squeals from Rhiannon, Margaret and Morticia, not as high pitched as other women when a baby was announced, just enough that he knew that they were happy for him. He looked up to the head of the table to see Grandmamma's reaction to his news, he still hadn't been granted any official word from her about his bonded's status with the family, so he was unsure how she would take the news.

He hoped that David and Kevin were seen as acceptable spouses for him, but you never knew with his family, the fact that he had done the blood binding without his families' knowledge didn't work in his favour. Now he was telling them that he was pregnant and he was unsure how it was going to go over. That Morticia and the others were happy for him was a positive thing, but it may just be due to the fact that however hard they restrained themselves at times they acted just like a common woman instead of a tightly restrained Addams woman when a new family member was announced.

"Benedictus puer a sanguine nostro" Grandmamma stated, staring at Andy, giving a small nod and a smile. [A blessing on the child of our blood]

The relief that flooded through his body at the knowledge of his families' acceptance was immense. His grandmother's words blessing his child as a new generation of the Addams' told him everything that he needed to know. His child was being born into a blood bound relationship, accepting the child was to accept the bond, Kevin and David were now Addams' in the eyes of the family.

Andy didn't think he could feel any happier in that moment, his family was accepted, the rest of the family would be happy to include them, and not meddle. He was just glad that the family wouldn't be taking exception to his bonded like they had to Gwen. His family meddling in his bond would not be something he would have welcomed, and he would not have liked to have dealt with the fall out whilst pregnant.


End file.
